High School Never Ends
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Stood up by her date Belle French runs into Robert Gold and they have an instant connection. The two fall in love and soon realize that they are meant for the other. Join them in their life together, where they face love, loss, heartache and most of all the trials of bringing up a family.
1. How to Love

Belle's makeup is perfect. She's made sure of it. Even so, she double checks one last time before leaving her tiny apartment. Yes. It looks fine. Gary will like it, she's sure. And so she leaves, getting out of the apartment and walking down the street, to the Rabbit Hole. He'd told her to meet her there.

She was just now allowed to go into the building, having turned eighteen the week before. And now she was going to experience it, be with Gary for the first time. At least, that's what she believed was going to happen as she walked into the room confidentially. Confidence that soon fades to utter despair as she looks around the building, and her eyes land on Gary… Gary, who is currently grinding against a girl that could be her twin.

Heartbreak is all she feels as she runs back out, through the back door, trying not to be noticed. But noticed she was, it seems, as she hears the door click back shut. "Are you alright?" it's a male voice, but it's too accented to be Gary's. She looks up. It's Robbie Gold, from her chemistry class. He turned eighteen a year ago, and was nearing his nineteenth birthday.

"Yeah." Belle lies, looking down at her feet. She glances up at him, her makeup watery. "I'm fine."

"No," Robbie argues. "I don't think you are. What is it?" he gently sat beside her on the ground.

Belle sighs, and looks down again. "It's nothing. It's just-" she blushes. "I'm going to sound so stupid, Robbie, god."

He crooks a grin at her. "I don't think you're capable of sounding stupid, Belle. Tell me what's wrong." he pleads.

Belle sighs again, and leans into his shoulder. "I was supposed to be on a date tonight… I thought." Belle admits, quietly.

"What happened?" Robbie asks, just as soft. "Did he hurt you, Belle?" his eyes turn cold.

"Oh, no." Belle assures him. "Nothing like that. He just- he's in there, alright. With another girl." she looks down with another sigh.

Robbie's eyes soften. "Oh." he puts his arm around Belle gently. "Well, fuck him." he curses with a wink. "Not literally. He's a piece of shit." he announces animatedly.

Belle giggles, and pushes into his side playfully. "You're funny when you curse." she says.

Robbie rolls his eyes. "Well I'm about to get fucking hilarious." he announces, laughing. "Seriously, Belle. Show me which it is. I'll beat the hell out of him. No one who has you, needs to be looking at anyone but you." he looks pensive.

Belle blushes, looking at him suddenly shyly. "It's okay." she assures him. "I'm happy here." she whispers, her head leaning onto his shoulder.

Robbie dared to kiss her head. "I'm glad." he whispers back, and pulls her closer.

She smiles, looking into his eyes happily. "Robbie?" she asks.

"Yeah, Belle?" he whispers.

"Will you kiss me?" Her breath is his breath. She can't tell who stopped breathing, but there's no breath coming from either of their mouths.

Instead of a verbal answer, Robbie leans down and presses their lips together gently. "Shit, Belle." he whispers reverently.

Belle giggles against his lips, pulling away with a blush. "I'm so sorry." she laughs again.

"You're allowed to laugh, you know." Robbie grins at her, and captures her lips in his again.

Belle lets out a soft moan, causing her to jump in surprise. He wraps his arms around her tightly when she starts to pull away again.

"I've wanted you forever." Robbie whispers in awe.

Belle glanced at him shyly. "You didn't say anything." she accuses him quietly.

"You were always trailing after Gary." he points out, just as quietly. "I didn't want to be the guy you settled for. I wanted you to come yourself." he admits.

"I wouldn't have been settling." Belle says fiercely, pushing her hands into his hair uncertainly. "You're an amazing guy, Robbie Gold, and any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I want you to have me, Belle French." Robbie says, just as fierce.

"I want to have you." Belle smiles at him, leaning their foreheads together.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE!**


	2. I'll Fight For You

Robbie and Belle could have spent an eternity together, in the back of the Rabbit Hole. However, they eventually had to leave. They did, walking hand in hand and quietly talking in the loud room. He walked her home, and they've been inseparable ever since.

Robbie decided, one day, to take her back to the place they'd met. He takes her to the Rabbit Hole, and dances with her long into the night. He wraps his arm around her as he recognises one of the guys from school. Gary. His heart wrenches as he thinks about that boy, the boy that had caused Belle to be distracted from him for so long. No longer. He dips down and kisses her gently on the lips.

Belle laughs, kissing him in return and wrapping her arms around his neck. She's grown bolder, more courageous, since she's been with him, he reflects. She's now more than an expert at kissing, and she did often, kissing him, she told him one day, was one of her happiest pastimes. Even still, he dreads the moment when she sees Gary. Since that night that they'd discovered they returned each other's feelings, Gary had been out of the picture.

Robbie was pretty confident in the fact that Belle was his girl now, but even still, he was worried. He can feel the exact moment she realises Gary's there. She tenses slightly, and then she relaxes into his hold. "You want to leave?" Robbie asks tenderly.

She shakes her head, though, and says calmly, "No. I don't care if he sees me.. I'm with you now, Robbie." she reaches up and kisses him again, pulling his head down softly.

"Yeah." Robbie agrees against her lips with a smile. "You're with me. Forever." he kisses her gently.

They continue that way for a few minutes, before Gary notices Belle in the Rabbit Hole. He makes his way over to them. "Hey, Belley." he greets Belle with what Robbie's sure is his best charming smile. "Want to go get a drink?"

Belle shakes her head, laughing coldly at him. "That you spike? No thanks." She knows about how he used to, probably still, spike/s the drinks he gives girls. Robbie told her, in the middle of the night, under the stars.

"You accusing me of drugging people?" Gary asks, stepping closer. "You're here with him after all." he snorts.

Robbie glares at him, pulls Belle a little closer, but says nothing.

"He's a perfect gentleman." Belle scoffs at Gary. "He knows how to properly treat someone. Anyone."

Gary laughs. "Whatever. Come on. Let's get out of here." he takes her elbow, and that's when Robbie snaps.

Robbie slammed his hand down on Gary's shoulder. "You don't touch her." he snaps angrily.

Gary snarls, and grabs Robbie's arm by his wrist. "Let go of me." he says forcefully.

Belle shrieks, and backs up. "Robbie, stop." she pleads.

Robbie doesn't hear her, too caught up in rage as he wrenches his arm away from Gary and punches him in the face. He steps in front of Belle to protect her.

But Robbie's too slow, and Gary's too fast. His returning punch hits Belle in the shoulder, and all Robbie sees is red.

Robbie launches himself at Gary as Belle cries out in pain, slamming his fist into Gary's face as many times as he can manage.

Gary is thrown to the floor, kicking and screaming.

Belle looks frantically at Robbie. "Robbie, stop, please. You're going to kill him." She begs.

Robbie finally tears his glance away from Gary's bruised body to glance at Belle.

"Come with me. Walk away." Belle looks at him beseechingly. "Come with me, we'll be together like always." she whispered. "Come with me." she repeats, stepping back.

Robbie pulls away from Gary hesitantly, glaring at the figure until he lays back down on the floor. Robbie steps closer to Belle. "Okay." he whispers. "I'll come with you."

Belle lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Forever." she agrees as they walk out amidst the crowd yelling about.

"Forever." Robbie whispers.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	3. Baby Why Don't We Just Dance

Robbie looks at Belle hesitantly, unsure if he's heard her right.

Taking pity on him, she repeats herself. "Make love to me, Robbie."

His eyes water, looking at her in her robe. They'd been sharing an apartment for the last two weeks, and shared a bed that entire time, but they'd never done more than chastely cuddle.

"Are you sure, Belle?" Robbie breathes, pulling her closer even while he asks.

"Of course. I love you, Robbie." Belle smiles tremulously at him.

"I love you too." Robbie assures her, pulling her towards the bedroom and kissing her softly, laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Belle moans, pulling him closer as their tongues mate, slow and languid in his movements.

Robbie strips them of their clothes slowly, his eyes always asking the question before he touches her. Each time, her own crystal blue eyes answer him with a smile.

Robbie maps her body out with his lips, bringing her off into bliss multiple times before he manages to penetrate her, pulling her closer as she cries out.

"I love you." they breathe at the same time.


	4. Rum Raisin

Robbie looks at Belle happily, his arm slung around her waist. "Do you want to go in and get something?" he asks, laughingly, as he glances towards what she's looking at. The ice cream parlour.

"Can we?" Belle asks excitedly, tearing her gaze from the shoppe to see his face. "Please?"

"Of course, babe." Robbie laughs, pulling his girlfriend into the shoppe. They go up to the counter, and Belle begins to look at the ice cream flavours. "What do you want, love?" he asked her, smiling at her childlike glee of the ice cream.

"I don't know. There's so many flavours!" Belle laughs.

"I want rum raisin." he announces decidedly, glancing down at the ice cream in question. It's vanilla, but it has caramel and nuts in it.

"Rum raisin, hm?" Belle says teasingly. "I'll take the triple grape icee." she says to the cashier. "And he'll have a scoop of rum raisin, apparently." She giggles.

Robbie rolls his eyes, and pays for the ice cream before going to sit down at a booth with Belle.

"I've never had rum raisin." Belle says conversationally, licking the ice cream in her hand.

"Never?" Robbie asks in amazement. "Here, try some of mine." he offers her his cone.

She takes a long slurp of it, and giggles as some manages to apply on her nose. She hums as she swallows the scoop of ice cream, and shivers as the caramel and nuts come into play. "That is so you." she announces mysteriously, glancing mischievously at him.

"Is that," Robbie asks playfully. "an insult? Or a compliment?" He takes the ice cream back, and nibbles at it.

"It's all plain on the outside, but with hidden flavour." Belle explains. "You're all normal looking, but you're amazing on the inside." she winks. "I should call you Rum." she announces thoughtfully.

"Okay." Robbie, or should he say Rum, hums contentedly. "I'll be your Rum, love." he smiles at her.

Belle beams and leans in to kiss him sloppily, their lips slippery from the ice cream. "Good. Mine." she teasingly says.

"Yours." Rum agrees.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I'M AN ADMIN OF A FACEBOOK GROUP CALLED: Rumbelle For The Win. IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK WE'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU!**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	5. A House of Our Own

Robbie looks in front of him, his heart pounding in his chest as he signs the piece of paper on the table. He just bought his first house, and he feelsfree. He could come and go as he pleased. He doesn't have to bother his aunts anymore, bless the three of them.

Belle doesn't know about this yet. He's going to surprise her. He can't wait to see her face, the pleased little smile she'll wear. Maybe she'll be happy enough that she'll say yes to his idea. He hopes so.

Speaking of Belle, he smiles as his phone buzzes in his pocket. She's sent him a text, with a photo of.. Her pouting. He quickly opens the text, nervous to see what had made her upset. I miss you, the text reads. Why aren't you in school? Are you alright? He's pleased to see her concern, even though it's unnecessary. I'm fine, he types into his phone hurriedly. Just.. Can you come here? He texts the address of his new house, and puts his phone back into his pocket without waiting for a response.

A few minutes later, he sees Belle jogging quickly towards him. "Robbie!" she shouts, running into his arms with a relieved laugh. "Are you okay?" she demands to know. Robbie nods, laughing as he spins her around. "I wanted you to be the first person to come." he explains, gesturing to the house.

"Robbie," she says teasingly. "Did you break into a house and graffiti our names?" Robbie outright laughs at that. "Of course not. I bought it." he whispers, pulling her into his arms. She gasps, and yes, there's that pleased little smile of hers he was hoping for. "You bought a house?" she demands. He nods softly. "Yeah… I thought it was high time I got out of my aunts hair." he explains quietly. "Do you like it?"

Belle grins at him brilliantly. "It's beautiful. I can only hope there's beds." she teases. Robbie laughs again, pulling her tighter against him. "There's a guest room, too. Well.. I prefer to call it yours, but if you don't want it then it can just be a guest room…" he floundered for the right words. But he doesn't need them, Belle whips around in his arms and kisses them right off of his mouth. "You want me to live with you?" she breathes.

"I wanted a space for us to be ourselves. Your dad doesn't really like me, and my aunts are intrusive." he explains softly, stroking her hair. "I wanted to surprise you." She laughs giddily, folding her head against his chest. "You did surprise me, babe." she assures him. "In the most wonderful way. Of course I want to live with you." She gushes, pressing closer to him.

And so they walk into the house, and he shows her the rooms. It's the end of the perfect day.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN!**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	6. Stay with Me

Robbie is planning something. Belle knows that much for sure. What, however, is a different story. Belle is completely lost as to what he could be doing. They've been steady for about a month now, nearing two. She has with him, what she never had before. Trust in a relationship. She can trusthim, and that's an amazing feeling. One she's almost never known. One she likes.

Belle sighs as she looks out the window of their house. Robbie is out at work, supposedly, but it's Saturday, so Belle doesn't quite believe that. However, she trusts him enough to know that whatever he's doing, it's going to be revolved around her in a way. Besides, he'd asked her before he left to prepare a picnic basket for them for lunch. He wouldn't be cheating on her. She knows that.

Belle grins and bounces on her toes as she sees Robbie's car pull up. She grabs the picnic basket, packed full with favourites of theirs, and then walks out of the house, locking the door behind her. She slides into the passenger seat after putting the basket in the back seat. "Hey, handsome." she greets him slyly, reaching over to kiss him.

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Robbie responds, smiling against her lips. "Did you have a nice day?" he asks as they pull apart. She smiles, thinking how lucky she is that he actually cares. "It just got a lot better," she admits, leaning her head against his shoulder for just a second before putting on her seatbelt.

"It's, hopefully, going to get great." Robbie says mysteriously, smiling at her before he starts the car and drives. She's not sure where he's going, but again, she trusts him. "You have a surprise for me?" She guesses, smiling brightly. He nods, keeping his eyes on the road. "That's right." he agrees. "I hope you like it." A hint of his insecurity is showing, and she must squash it like it's a bug.

"I already do." Belle assures him. "It's from you, Robbie." And Robbie smiles again, looking delighted at that. "I'm glad to hear that." he admits, and they're silent for the rest of the car ride. A few minutes later, they arrive at the park. She giggles, smiling over at him as he opens her door for her. She takes his offered hand, and pulls herself flush against him and wraps her arm around his neck to kiss him.

He pulls away far too soon for her liking, but before she can protest, he lays out the picnic blanket and sits down, pulling her down into his lap. She smiles, leaning against him contentedly, and begins to eat. However, he stops her before she can take a bite. "You should check it," he announces. "Make sure it's yours and not mine." His excuse is flimsy, even for him, and that makes Belle trust him even more. She knows he's planning something, and she's excited to find out what.

She obediently opens the sandwich, and her heart stops when she sees all the ingredients taken out and a simple, gold band in between the pieces of bread instead. "Robbie?" she squeaks. She looks up at him with wide eyes, only to see him down on bended knee.

"Belle," he returns, a hopeful smile on his face as he takes her shaking hand. "I know we've only been dating for nearly two months… But I'm in love with you, sweetheart. I can't get you out of my head, and when I do, it's barely two minutes before you're back again. I don't want to ever spend a day without you. What I'm trying to ask is… Will you marry me?" he whispers.

Belle is openly sobbing by the time he finally manages to get the question out. "Of course." She chokes, launching herself at him. "I can't live without you, Robbie Gold, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Gold." She sobs, pressing into his neck after giving him a long kiss.

Robbie's eyes are watering himself as he slips the band on her finger. It's a perfect fit.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	7. Serious Talks

"Belle," Robbie asks curiously one day, a week after they'd gotten engaged. "Do you ever think about your father? I mean.. I've kind of kept you in a whirlwind since we started dating.."

"Stop," Belle says gently, reaching over to kiss him to shut him up. "I don't regret starting the rest of my life." She whispers.

"But, if you wanted, we could go see him." Robbie persists, kissing her back. "I'm sure he'd want to be involved in his girl's wedding." he says smiling.

Belle blushes, looking at him earnestly. "Let's go this afternoon." She says, reaching up to kiss him again. "I love you, Robbie."

"I love you too, babe." Robbie assures her, kissing her on the nose before pulling away with a smile.

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur as they continue to prepare for their wedding. Soon enough, it's the afternoon and they're heading to the flower shop, where Moe French works. Belle goes in first, and greets her father, before Robbie joins her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Hello, Robert." Moe says softly, his voice even.

Belle giggles, snickering quietly at the use of Robbie's full name.

"Hello, Mr. French." he smiles nervously. He glances at Belle pleadingly.

Belle giggles, looking down at her ring before looking back up at her father. "Papa," she says nervously. "We- Robbie and I- we have something to tell you." She smiles anxiously.

Moe looks at her seriously for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing Robbie's arm harshly and shaking him. "You son of a bitch! You got my daughter pregnant?!" he shouted.

Belle shrieks, and tries to pull her father off of her fiance. Robbie calmly wrenches out of Moe's grip. "I did not get her pregnant," he bit out. "We are going to be married." he spat, grabbing Belle's hand and pulling her behind him. "We thought you'd care."

Belle clung to Robbie, sighing sadly as she realised her father was mad about her engagement. She let herself be led out of the flower shop, and she flung herself into Robbie's waiting arms as they reached the park.

Robbie leads her to the bench, and he sat with her, and cradled her in his arms. "Hush, sweetheart." Robbie begs. "We're still going to get married, babe. We're going to be together forever." he promises.

Belle hiccups, and folds herself to his heart. "I know." She whimpers. "I just thought he would care about me getting married… to the love of my life, even!" she says indignantly.

Robbie bites his lip, kissing her gently. "You're the love of my life, Belle. I wish I could make you happy again." he sighs, letting her go slightly as he situated them more comfortably.

Belle snuggles deeper into his embrace. "Just don't leave." she whispers. "Please don't leave."

"I won't." Robbie promises, kissing her head. He got out from her embrace, however, and went over to the rose bush. He picked one of the roses, smiling, and brought it back to her. "If you'd like it," he says quietly.

Belle perks up, looking up at him. "I'd love it." she whispers.

He threads it into her hair gently. "There. My princess has her crown."

Belle giggles, and leans into his touch and kisses him. "Thank you, handsome." she whispers.

"You're welcome, beautiful." Robbie reaches up and kisses her gently.

"Do you ever think about it?" Belle dodges his kiss playfully.

"About what?" Robbie attempts to kiss her again. She dodges.

"Children. Having them." Belle murmurs, looking at him nervously.

"I think about having a little girl just like you all the time, my Belle." Robbie admits, looking back at her tenderly.

"Your hair, my eyes...I want that someday." Belle whispers.

" Me too." Robbie promises, kissing her softly.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I'M AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	8. He Said, Are you? and she said she was

Belle is nervous. Perhaps she's more nervous than she's ever been in her entire life. The reason why is clear. It's two pink lines.

She's pregnant.

Normally, this would be a cause for celebration. It's been a month since Robbie and Belle told her father about their engagement, and the wedding is getting closer and closer everyday. It's in two weeks.

However, with the wedding arrangements, Robbie is working twice as hard lately, trying to make ends meet.

Belle is worried not because of his reception of the news, because she knows he will love their child like crazy, but because he'd probably work himself into a coma.

And so she stays quiet, and days pass. Finally, after the third day of throwing up, Robbie asks what's wrong.

"Err." Belle stalls, looking down.

Robbie blinks, looking at her and taking her hand in both of his. "Belle, you can tell me anything. You know that, love." He whispers, kissing her hand.

"I'm pregnant." Belle whispers, still looking down.

Robbie takes a sharp intake of breath. "How long?" he whispers in awe.

"I uh, I don't know. I haven't been to a doctor yet, but I- I took a pregnancy test two days ago." She admits.

Robbie puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, resting his hand on her still flat belly. "I love you, Belle, and I love our baby too." he whispers, pushing his lips against hers needily.

Belle grins broadly, kissing him back. She was going to be a mother, they were going to be a family, and everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	9. My Demons

Robbie doesn't know what's happening. He knows some things, though, and so he starts to recite them in his head. Belle loves me. We're going to have a child. We share a home, and a bed, and she loves me with all of her heart.

Robbie is laying down on the bed, curled into the fetal position as he thinks about his life. For the most part, his life is great. He has a beautiful(not to mention absolutely wonderful) fiance, who's going to have his child, and he has his own house. He can come and go as he pleases. He's free but it doesn't feel like it. He's trapped.

Robbie lets out a startled cry, that he'll deny ever making if Belle questions him about it. His mind travels farther back into his past, and the horrors that go with it. Before there was Belle, before there was goodness in his life, there was hurt. Plenty of it. From emotional to even physical abuse, he's had it all.

His father did not care about him. He knows this as a fact. His father had drilled it into him from the time his memory worked. He wasn't wanted, and he never would be.

Milah had been his first steady girlfriend, at grade eight. She wasn't much better than his father, in terms of the abuse he was given. Milah found him.. lacking. In everything. He could do nothing right, and she made sure he knew that.

He did. It was ingrained in his soul. He was a worthless, scrawny little thing, and he did not deserve someone as breathtaking as Belle French. He needed to leave, needed to set her free before she latched herself to him. He wouldn't let her become the woman who married the town's monster.

He began to pack, stuffing clothes into his backpack, and he was so focused on not crying his eyes out, that he didn't notice that Belle was home until she had her arms around his waist, her chin just barely reaching his shoulder.

"Hey handsome." she greets him softly. "Are you going somewhere? Should I pack?" Robbie winces, pulling away from her to glance into her eyes one last time. "I was….I was…" he stammers. Belle takes his hand, and leads him to the bed where she urges him to sit beside her.

"Tell me what you were doing, love. I'll help you." Belle promises, smiling gently at him. She reaches out and touches his cheek.

Robbie flinches again. "I was leaving." He whispered. "I was going to set you free." It sounds stupid to his own ears, and they burn with the embarrassment from admitting that.

Belle's hand drops shakily. "What?" her voice is a little too high to be considered calm, but she is not yet hysterical.

"I love you, Belle, but I can't let you marry me." he whispers. "I-I'm nothing. And you… You're everything. Everything, Belle. Please don't think that this is because of you. It's me - it's always me, really - being… well, me." he blubbers, looking down at the ground.

Belle smiles softly to herself, having figured out what was going on. "Robbie, love, I'm not leaving. And neither are you." She coos gently, urging him to lay down and put his head in her lap. She waits until he does that before stroking his hair and talking again. "We're in love, Robbie Gold, and if you ever try to leave me again, I'll hunt you down and murder you in cold blood." Her gentle tone, the caresses, don't match the words, but Robbie can't hardly focus on anything.

"I...I don't want to." Robbie admits, his control snapping under her touch. "I don't want to leave. But I want to give you a happy ending and I- I'm not that." Belle rolls her eyes, and yanks his face up to hers by his hair. "You, sir, are my happy ending." Belle says quietly, her breath mingling with his. "Without you, I am nothing. I'd be drugged and used and attacked on a daily basis by Gary, without you, sir." she says sternly. "You have saved me, and you continue to save me. Everyday." she takes his hand tenderly, and places it on her stomach.

"We love you, Robbie." she whispers. "Don't leave us." Robbie sobbed at her words, pushing his face into hers until they were kissing. She fell back onto the bed, and he kissed her sideways, not quite on top of her. He didn't dare hurt the baby. "Please forgive me." Robbie whispers against her lips. "I thought- I thought I would be doing you a favour."

Belle rolls her eyes again, and kisses him slowly and deeply. "The only favours you'll be doing me are around our house, thank you very much." She snarks. Robbie nods earnestly. "I'll make it up to you." he promises, kissing her gently back. "I promise. You're my saviour." he whispers.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	10. Making the Most of a Morning

Mornings are Belle's favourite part of the day. Usually, her fiance will wake her up with his lips on her body, whether it's her neck, her cheek, or even her lips, his lips are always on her. It makes her wistful, and pleased, thinking that she's the first thing on his mind. What a lovely thought.

This morning is no different, his lips press against the junction of her neck and she moans softly, turning in his arms to kiss him properly good morning. Her arms wind around his neck and pull him closer until he's on top of her, her legs going around his waist to keep him there.

It isn't exactly necessary, but he kisses her like it is. His kisses are soft, and chaste, and she wants more. She needs more as they kiss, joining bodies to create bliss unmentionable.

Yes. Mornings are Belle's favourite part of the day.


	11. Size Doesn't Matter

Belle bites her lip, looking at herself critically in the mirror. It's been two weeks, nearing three, since she told Robbie about her pregnancy. She's almost two months along now. She's happier than she's ever been in her life, but there's just one thing. Her favourite shirt won't fit anymore.

She tells herself that it's just nine months, and then she'll be able to wear a bikini if she wants. However, that doesn't solve the issue of what to wear now. She glances around the walk-in closet thoughtfully. She finally slips on one of Robbie's older t shirts, snuggling into it easily. It's even loose on her still. She smiles in triumph.

It's in that same position that Robbie finds her. "Morning, gorgeous. I wondered where you were." he smiles at her, reaching out for her. She contentedly walks into his arms. "I was getting dressed. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Of course you woke me, love." he grins at her. "I can't sleep without my favourite cuddle buddy." he kisses her head. "You're wearing my shirt." he notices gleefully. "Yes. I am." Belle agrees. "Do you mind?"

Unable to find words to describe how much he didn't mind, Robbie pulled her against him gently and kissed her softly. "I love you, Belle. Having my mark on you is a great joy to me." he murmurs.

Belle giggles, and nuzzles into his neck. "I love you too, Robbie." she assures him. "I'm upset, though." she admits, sighing. "Why? What happened, love?" Robbie held Belle closer. Belle smiled in spite of herself. "My favourite shirt won't fit anymore." Instead of looking sympathetically upset, Robbie's smile grows. "What?" She elbows him.

He grins broader, holding her tight. His hands go to her belly. "I love that our child is growing inside of you." he admits. "That's still kind of surreal to me. I've never felt a child move inside someone before." he explains.

Belle grins back at him shyly. "Well," she loops her arms around his neck. "You're going to get very sick, very quickly, of how much I make you do." she teases. Robbie shakes his head earnestly, though, and says, "Never. I'll do anything for you, my Belle. You know that."

Belle smiles, more to herself, and nods. "I know." she sighs happily. Her concerns about her weight disappear with their clothes, and they spend the rest of the morning in bed.


	12. Permanent Marker

It's not going to be a good day today, Robbie realises as he hears Belle's familiar frustrated screech. Simultaneously, a button off of Robbie's favourite jacket bust off. "Well… just shit." he curses, sighing as he bent to pick the button back up. He'd ask Belle to sew it back later.

For now, however, he must rescue his future wife from the possibility of killing herself via cooking. He jogs down the stairs, laughing as he sees the smoke surrounding her. "Babe, what were you trying to make?" Robbie can't help but snort at the sight.

"Waffles. The damn waffle iron is a piece of defective shit." Belle announces smugly. " I did nothing wrong." Robbie nods, smirking as he cleans the mess up carefully, wiping the smoke from her face as well. "Whatever you say, baby." he grins at her. "Missed waking up to your lovely face." he says cheesily.

Belle snorts, and leans over the counter to kiss him good morning. "You, sir, are a dork." she announces playfully. "A dork?" he gasps playfully back. "Me? Why, I never!" he puts his hands over his heart in mock offense, managing the stance for a few seconds before dissolving into laughter.

Belle soon joins him, her body shaking with laughs as she grasps his shoulder. "The…" she gasps out. "biggest dork of all!" Robbie outright laughed, and pulled her closer to him. "Is that a challenge to make you more dorkier? Because I accept." Belle's eyes widen in alarm, giggling. "No. Pleaseee, Robbie. I'll do anything!" But her efforts are in vain. He's already began to tickle her.

Belle tries to squirm away, but he just huddles after her, smirking evilly as he continues the torture. "You are a masochist." she announces, narrowing her eyes at him teasingly. "Yes. Because I love to hear you laugh. Oh, yeah. Makes perfect sense." Robbie rolled his eyes, grinning at her as he pulls away.

Belle launches herself at him, and straddles him, and he's just about to kiss her good and properly, when she runs her hands up his ribs and turns the tables. "Mwhuahahahahaha!" she roars, laughing hard.

Robbie shrieks with laughter, rolling around helplessly as he let her tickle him. He didn't mind it, really.

"Come here, dork." Belle stops with the tickling, and opens her arms. He grins again, and leans forward until he's in her arms. "Hi." he whispers, nuzzling her nose with his.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings, breaking the spell. Robbie sighs dramatically before pulling away and standing up. "I'll get it, babe. You stay here." he smiles at her, kissing her softly.

Belle was going to protest, but his kiss silences her. "Alright, alright." she giggles. "Hurry up. I'll be waiting." she winks.

Robbie laughs, nodding at her before going to the door. He opens it to see another brown haired female, but it's one with a much harder face. Her arms are full of books, but she dumps them onto the ground in front of Robbie as he opens the door.

"Thanks for all your help, Robbie," Milah Brut says angrily, staring at him. Robbie blinks, stepping forward and closing the door behind him. He doesn't want Belle to hear this argument. "What do you mean, Milah?" he says, trying to appear patient.

Milah glares at him. "I failed my test. I'm now repeating the eleventh grade." she snaps. "Because you got too caught up in an infatuation to properly tutor me!" Robbie's eyes narrow as he stares at her. "You mean Belle?" Robbie says as patiently as possible. "She's much more than infatuation, Milah. She's going to be my wife in a few months." he smirks as Milah's eyes narrow in rage.

Belle creeps to the door, listening in quietly. Meanwhile, Milah's sneering at Robbie. "You think someone like her could ever want you?" she chuckles harshly. "That's impossible." she says calmly. "You're nothing more than a scrawny-"

Belle opens the door forcefully, and grabs Robbie, yanking him to her side. "Is there something you wanted?" she asks in a too pleasant voice. Robbie's eyes widen, staring at Belle in awe. No one had ever stuck up for him before.

"I wanted him to get me back in school!" Milah snaps. "But he's too damn busy fucking your arse." she sneers. Before Robbie can react, Belle's hand is pressing hard into Milah's cheek. "Don't you ever come here again." Belle snarls, rounding on Milah angrily. "You're not welcome. This is my property as well as my future husband's. You need to leave."

Milah didn't budge, until Belle jumped at her.

Robbie gapes at Belle in shock. "I'm so in love with you." he whispers to her.


	13. I Love You And Despise You

Robbie snuggles into Belle's side, not really wanting to get up and move from this wonderful position, curled up around his future wife. Speaking of, he realised it was only three weeks until their wedding. He smiles, and kisses Belle's jaw gently.

Belle murmurs sleepily. "G'way. Sleepy." she moaned tiredly. Robbie laughs, and kisses her lips. "Okay, babe. I'll see you when I get home then." he smiles and looks at her for a long moment before leaving to go to work.

Robbie drives to work, yawning sleepily, and goes into his office as per usual. However, one thing is different. Someone is in his office. "Hello?" he asks cautiously as he approaches his desk.

"Robbie!" The chair turns around to reveal a redhead that he recognises almost immediately with a cringe. "Zelena… What are you doing here?" Robbie tries to ask politely as possible. He sits down on top of his desk.

Zelena beams at him. "I came to visit you." she says flirtatiously. "I heard a couple rumours going around town, and I figured I'd tell you about them." she explains. "Oh?" Robbie says noncommittally. "What rumours?"

"Oh, it's completely absurd." Zelena asserts. "That you're getting married, and a babydaddy." she says. "Actually," Robbie hums, happy to just think about his future wife. "Both of these things are true. My high school sweetheart and I are going to be parents soon," he explains with a broad smile.

Zelena's eyes narrow. "Really." She says boredly. "How… Trivial. I always thought you were going to go places, Robbie dear." Robbie snorts. "I am going places," he says firmly. "Simply not with you. Now, please leave."

And with a huff, Zelena left Robbie to stew.


	14. When I Die, I Will Find My Soul

Belle bounces on her feet as Robbie helps her out of the car. They're going to the doctor, to have their first ultrasound. Belle is super excited. She can't wait to see what her little baby will look like. Robbie's warned her, though, that right now it'll look like blobs.

She doesn't care. She's excited.

And so Robbie leads her into the doctor's office, his arm around her waist protectively and possessively as they walk. She leans into his touch happily. She loves this man, and she doesn't care who knows it.  
Robbie talks to the nurses for a few minutes, before the doctor finally comes in and says hello. After returning the greeting, and answering a few questions, Belle lies down on the cot, and the doctor puts some cold gel on her belly. She shivers from the cold, but she stills as she sees the blobs forming on the screen.

"Robbie," she whispers in awe. "That's our baby." Robbie nods, his eyes watering as he looks at the screen. "Hi, baby. I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you." he bends down to whisper against Belle's stomach, causing her to giggle.

Robbie and Belle sigh in the same breath, happiness overwhelming the two as they continue to coo and talk to the baby inside Belle's stomach.


	15. Papa-paparazzi

Belle's out the next day, shopping, when she starts to notice it. All around her, everyone she passes by, people are whispering behind her back. She bites her lip, looking around. She doesn't know what she's done.

Clarity is getting nearer as Belle walks towards the mayor of Storybrooke, who is also whispering about her. "Ms. Mills?" Belle asks softly. "Did I…." she can't quite finish the question. She doesn't know what to ask.

"Oh, no, dear." Regina Mills says primly. "We were simply wondering something. Perhaps you could give us insight?" she gestures to herself and Mary Margaret.

"If I can." Belle agrees.

"We've heard about your… pregnancy." Regina begins, feigning uncertainity.

Belle smiles. "Yeah, isn't it great? Robbie's going to be the best father." She gushes. "We talk to the baby every night." she grins broadly.

"Oh? Oh dear." Regina comments. "It would seem the tabloids got this all wrong then."

Belle grabs one of the magazines hurriedly. "What on earth?" she shrieks. "Robbie and I aren't famous, we aren't upstanding citizens, why, madam mayor, is this in the papers?" she snaps.

Regina shrugs. "I don't control the newspapers or tabloids, dear. I'd best talk to Sydney about that." she comments, sauntering off with Mary Margaret in tow.

Belle frowns to herself, and buys one of the magazines to take home and show Robbie. He's not going to be pleased with this.


	16. Forever and Always - Part 1

Belle's out the next day, shopping, when she starts to notice it. All around her, everyone she passes by, people are whispering behind her back. She bites her lip, looking around. She doesn't know what she's done.

Clarity is getting nearer as Belle walks towards the mayor of Storybrooke, who is also whispering about her. "Ms. Mills?" Belle asks softly. "Did I…." she can't quite finish the question. She doesn't know what to ask.

"Oh, no, dear." Regina Mills says primly. "We were simply wondering something. Perhaps you could give us insight?" she gestures to herself and Mary Margaret.

"If I can." Belle agrees.

"We've heard about your… pregnancy." Regina begins, feigning uncertainity.

Belle smiles. "Yeah, isn't it great? Robbie's going to be the best father." She gushes. "We talk to the baby every night." she grins broadly.

"Oh? Oh dear." Regina comments. "It would seem the tabloids got this all wrong then."

Belle grabs one of the magazines hurriedly. "What on earth?" she shrieks. "Robbie and I aren't famous, we aren't upstanding citizens, why, madam mayor, is this in the papers?" she snaps.

Regina shrugs. "I don't control the newspapers or tabloids, dear. I'd best talk to Sydney about that." she comments, sauntering off with Mary Margaret in tow.

Belle frowns to herself, and buys one of the magazines to take home and show Robbie. He's not going to be pleased with this.

Robbie leaves work a few hours later, and goes out to the parking lot. He sighs in frustration as he sees Zelena. She waves a magazine in front of him. "What is that?" he asks, pulling forward the last bits of patience he has.

"Oh, nothing. Just speculation." Zelena says in a sing song voice. "About your darling Belle." she adds, and that makes him snap. He yanks the magazine from her, and looks at it. It's a picture of Belle, certainly, but it's old. He can tell that. He knows it's old mainly because of who she's with; Gary. She'd not ever be caught dead with him lately.

"Your point?" Robie sighs. "Read the headline." Zelena presses. And when he does, Robbie Gold's entire world skids to a halt. He pushes Zelena away, and still holding the magazine, gets into the car. Tears start to blur his vision, but he starts the car anyway. Mistake number one.

"I'll deal with your harrassing me tomorrow." Robbie tells Zelena weakly. He doesn't bother looking behind him as he backs up. Mistake number two. Thankfully, however, no one was behind him, and he manages to make it out of the parking lot alive.

His entire world is breaking, falling apart, crashing down, and it's all he can do to remember which way to go. For his third, and most crucial, mistake, he doesn't look before driving into the street. He crashes.

Suddenly, Belle's phone rings. "This is Storybrooke Hospital," a voice intones in her ear. "We're contacting you on behalf of Robert Gold. He was in an accident."

* * *

 **I'M AN ADMIN OVER ON FACEBOOK OF A RUMBELLE GROUP. THE GROUP IS CALLED: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	17. Forever and Always - Part 2

The ride to the hospital would have taken longer than her running. And so Belle ran. Her future husband was in danger, she was listed as the next of kin(when had he done that? why had he done that?) and she had to get there as soon as she could. She needed to be with them, so she could nurse him back to health properly.

Belle, out of breath, dashes into the hospital at last and goes to the front desk. "I-I'm Belle soon to be Gold. I'm here about Robert." Her voice shakes, and it's not usually this way. She turns to her side, expecting Robert to pull her in to help her be brave, and _he's not there_.

She lets herself be led to his room, and when she sees his pale face, she bursts into tears. She struggles for a moment, and then composes herself before walking over to his side. She plops right on the bed beside him.

"Hey." She whimpers. "I need you, Robbie. I need you to wake up. In a minute, I'm going to go and tell them to operate. I won't let them spare any expenses. You're my _husband_ , Robbie, and I need you. You're not allowed to die." her voice breaks.

Silence answers her. Belle reaches down and kisses her future husband's forehead before pulling away with difficulty. She walks out, and orders the doctors in. "Spare no expense." This was her husband. "Save him." She begs.


	18. Wake Up

It's four hours before Belle hears anything about her fiance. Four hours is a long time to wait when you're worried about the realness of a situation. She still isn't sure if this is a dream or a horribly real nightmare. The fact is, it's neither. This is real life.

Belle's biting her lip and silently shaking with tears as a nurse finally comes to see her. "Missus Gold?" the nurse asks, and Belle's head whips up. "Yes, that's me." She agrees shakily. She had hoped that the first person to call her that would be Robbie and now she might never become Mrs. Gold.

"Would you like to see him?" the nurse, her nametag says Astrid, asks gently. "Is he- is he-" Belle can't bring herself to ask it. Astrid shakes his head, however. "No, ma'am. He's made it through. However, his knee is crushed." she explains. "Doctor Whale can explain it better than I can." she adds.

"Yes, please. I want to see him." Belle decides quietly. "When will he wake up?" She breathes. "Soon," Astrid promises. "You're welcome to stay until he does." she adds. Belle nods, and then Astrid leads her into the hospital room.

Robbie is sleeping quietly when Belle walks in. She misses a step as she realises how bad he looks. Pale as a vampire and bruised all over. Her lip wobbles and she steps closer to him. "Hey, handsome." She whispers hoarsely. "How was your day? Probably kinda rough. Surgery does that to people." She continues, sitting down in the chair and scooting it closer to hold his hand.

There was no response from her fiance, not that she was expecting it.

Two hours go by with her holding his hand and talking to him, telling him nonsense about what she wants in their life. And then, as suddenly as the news had come, Robbie's hand squeezes hers.

"Robbie?" Belle gasps, her eyes filling with tears. "You're in the hospital, but I'm here." she whispers, and presses her hand not holding his to his cheek. "I'm going to be right here until you get released, okay? I love you so much, Robbie, I-"

"Belle," Robbie croaks, and his voice sounds sore and hoarse.

"Shut up." Belle chides him, giggling in sheer relief. He's alive. "You're supposed to rest so you can come home to me sooner." she demands of him.

His eyes shut again, but then he tries to talk once more. "Love you." he promises, and the words bring tears to Belle's eyes even as she smiles at him. "I love you too. We're going to go to the courthouse the day you get out and get married, okay? We can do it again when you feel better, but I want you as my husband." she breathes.

"I would nod," Robbie whispers. "But I'd be afraid for my life if I tried to move against my wife's wishes."

Belle wobbily reaches over him and kisses his lips. "If you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you myself."


	19. Preparation

It's two days after Robbie woke up, when he's released. He has to use a wheelchair, but he tries to not complain about it. He's far too deliriously happy about where they're going to complain about the means.

They arrive not ten minutes from the time when they close for lunch, but Robbie can't bring himself to care. He's about to get married for God's sake.

Belle twines their hands together, and Robbie has to stop to look at her, really look at her. She's wearing a beautiful white dress, even though her days of being an innocent are far behind her. She has an off-white coat around her, and her blue eyes are twinkling with delight. She's gorgeous.

Robbie tells her so as she wheels him to the courtroom. He's surprised to see four other people in the room that he recognises. "Belle?" he turns slightly to look at her.

"Well, we can't get married alone, now can we?" Belle says with a smile, bending down to bestow him with a kiss.

"No," Robbie agrees, kissing her back softly. "I suppose we can't." he smiles at her as he looks at the four people who came to stand at his wedding.

Ruby, and her shy boyfriend Archie, is there. So is Mary Margaret, and her boyfriend David. Tears sting Robbie's eyes and threaten to spill out as he realises his Belle isn't alone in the world. And neither, it seems, is he.

Ruby saunters over to them. "Belle," she greets his fiance - his future wife - with a smirk. "You sure?"

Belle rolls her eyes, looking at Robbie with such love that tears threaten to spill out once more. "Of course I'm sure." she says confidentially. "He's my True Love, and he's so much better than any other guy I've ever been with."

Robbie coughs, trying not to cry at the thought of Belle leaving him. She's not. She won't. She loves him.

Ruby nods, and accepts her answer. "Alright.. if you're sure." she agrees however hesitantly. "Let's get you married then, Mr. and Mrs. Gold." she smiles.

Belle shushes her, giggling. "Robbie's gonna be the first one to call me that, shh." she giggles. Robbie laughs, and tugs her face down for another kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Gold. Forever and always." he whispers. "I love you too." Belle assures him as she stands back up to get ready. She straightens up too quick for his liking, but he can't complain much as she pushes him up to the courtroom's counter.

"We'd like to be married." Belle announces quietly to the clerk, who nods. "Fill this out," she says, handing her a form of papers. "Thank you," Belle calls over her shoulder as she puts the forms in Robbie's lap and wheels him over to the waiting area.

"Let's get married."


	20. Recovery

**~some three and a half months later~**

Robbie was recovering nicely. He would have to walk with a cane, but he would be able to walk again. He was happy, and then to find that Belle would stay with him even then, well he was ecstatic.

Belle had rolled her eyes when he expressed that to her. "Babe," she scolded. "I'm your wife and I love you. Of course I'm going to stay."

Robbie had the decency to look sheepish as he claimed his kiss with a shy smile. "I love you too, Belle." He assured her.

Belle poked his chest, breaking the kiss with a smile as she put his hand on her stomach. "Baby's excited." She said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet you, Baby." Robbie whispered into Belle's stomach. "You're going to be so, so spoiled... but even more, loved." Robbie vowed.

Belle grinned at him and kissed his head. "Baby loves you too, she told me herself."

"She? Did you find out the gender?" Robbie asked with wife eyes.

"No, love. I wouldn't do that without you. I just have a feeling..." Belle said wistfully.

"A girl then. My little angel." He cooed, Belle's instinct good enough for him.

Belle giggled. "Your babe and your angel, hmm?" Belle snickered.

"No love, you're my wife.. My kind, darling wife." Robbie looked up at her earnestly.

"Your wife." Belle agreed, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

Life was, in a word, good.


	21. Months Later

"Today," Belle told herself. "Robbie'll come home, and everything will be alright again. It will be okay. HE will be okay." The words were a mantra inside her head as she slowly got out of the bed she'd occupied alone for the past six months. She went over to the closet, rubbed her belly's visible bump and got dressed for the day. Next, she ate breakfast. Altogether, up until noon the day was uneventful.

At noon, someone knocked on the door. When Belle opened the door, after waddling towards the hall, her mouth went slack in shock. There stood her father, Moe French. "What do you want?" She asked in as calm a voice as she could manage.

"I want... I want you to come home, Belle. I miss you." Moe told her truthfully, even as his ears tinted pink at the tips with the embarrassment from the sentiment.

"I am home. This is my home, with Robbie and, in the future, our child." Belle said curtly, looking at him quizzically for a moment before stepping forward, out of the house and onto the porch. She sat down on a wicker rocking chair and slowly pushed her foot on the ground to rock herself back and forth. "Dad, I love you, and I miss you too." She added softly. "But Robbie's my life."

Moe tentatively took the chair beside her, and turned his plump figure sideways to face her. "I haven't heard about your life since you walked out of the flower shop nine months ago, Isabelle. I'm worried about you."

Belle sighed, feeling guilty as she realised that what he spoke was true. "I didn't think you wanted to hear from me. I've stayed with Robbie, Dad." She said slowly.

Moe stood up, sighing. "I'll respect that, Belle. Just don't shut me out."

Belle stood too, shaking as she embraced her father. "I promise."


	22. Gary

Belle wakes up to an empty bed, but has no fear. She notices the note on his pillow, and smiles. Darling- Off to work. Wanted to let you sleep. Come see me for lunch? Love, your Rum. Belle hums contentedly to herself as she pulled herself out of bed, getting into some comfortable clothing.

She goes downstairs and begins to rummage around the kitchen, fixing herself breakfast as she noticed it was only ten thirty. Belle carefully got onto a step stool and grabbed the cereal, making a mental note to herself that she should probably ask Robbie to lower her cereal in the mornings for her until the baby was born.

As she thought of the baby, she drifted into her own little world, where Robbie, baby and she were the only inhabitants. She rubbed her rounded belly, smiling to herself as she poured the milk into the bowl. She was just about to sit down and eat when there was a pounding on the door.

She sighed, hoping it wasn't her father secretly as she went to the window. She peeked out, and her jaw went slack with shock as she realised who it was.

"Belley!" The man boomed, looking back at her through the window. His tall figure was outlined with muscle, and Belle still wasn't sure how she'd found that attractive now that she'd seen her Robbie's body.

"Go away Gary!" Belle tried first, stepping back and putting the curtain in place again. When Gary began to shake the door again, she groaned in frustration. "What do you want Gary?" she asks angrily as she opened the door.

Gary stepped into the house as if he owned the place. "Heard a rumour, Belley." He says conversationally, taking her arm roughly and leading her to the couch. "And now," he looks down at her bump. "I see it's true."

Belle jerks away from his touch. "Yes. Robbie and I are expecting." She confirms testily. "Problem?"

"Indeed, you see, Belley, your father came to me the other day." Belle wanted to cry as she realised this was her father's doing, but she held herself together bravely. "Did he," she said noncommittally. "Yes," Gary confirms. "He said to me, Gary, you've got to help her. She fancies herself in love with the cripple!" And Belle's rage grew, but again she kept it in check as she attempted to wrestle herself away from Gary's roaming hands.

"My husband is not a cripple!" Belle shouts as she slapped his hand away for the last time. She stood on shaky feet. "He's a good man, and the man I love. That's much more than I can say about you, Gary Seely!" She shouted, her hands wrapping protectively around her belly.  
Gary's eyes narrow as he rounded on her, and he pushed her back onto the couch. His lips were just lowering to hers as a cane pushed its way expertly between their bodies. With a howl of anger, Robbie Gold flung Gary backwards and put himself between the ass and his wife. "Robbie, stop." Belle shrieked. "You'll hurt yourself."

The words were lost on him as he brought his cane down on Gary's head, rendering him unconscious "Robbie!" Belle shouted again, struggling to sit up and grab her husband's arm. "Stop." She said firmly.

"I'll stop when he's out of our house." Robbie's voice was colder than she'd ever heard him, and she froze, shivering a little. "Okay." She whispered, sitting down on the foot rest. "Come back soon." She pleaded weakly.

"I'll call Dove and have him bring Mr. Seely to the hospital." Robbie said quietly, and he lugged the body out onto the front porch, Belle heard a few moments of whispered conversation before he returned.

Hesitantly, Belle moved herself to lay on the couch. When she saw Robbie, Belle reached her arms out for him, and without a moment's hesitation, he steps into her arms. "Are you alright?" He asks in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I should have asked you that before I…" he looks down at their joined hands.

"You were protecting me." Belle says simply, looking at him with love in her eyes, although he could tell she was frightened. "I'll always protect you, Belle." Robbie says softly. She squeezes his hands, and pulls him closer until he's lying beside her, when her grip turns to his shoulders to shake him.

"You raging idiot!" Belle's voice rang out in the quiet. "You could have killed him! You could have gotten hurt!" Belle wasn't sure which was worse in her mind. Robbie winced, looking away from her. "I didn't realise you cared if I hurt him." And in those words, Belle heard so much more. She knew her husband.

"Robert, this is not the time to be all adorably jealous." Belle whined pitifully. "I'm trying to yell some sense into you!" Robbie winced again as she used his first name. "By all means then, go on." He murmurs stiffly.

"I will." Belle says regally, burying herself into his chest. "You could have gotten killed, Robbie, in front of my own eyes." She whispered, and though her voice was quiet, this was what spoke most to him.

"Belle-" he tries to comfort her, tries to touch her face.

"No. Robbie, please. You cannot fight like that. Your leg must be throbbing now, and I don't even want to think about what our child is doing to my stomach right now." Belle says firmly, though the firmness of her tone was belied by her rubbing her stomach in pain.

"Let me get you an ibuprofen." Robbie begs. "Please Belle, I promise I won't fight anymore… I just- Belle, I saw him on top of you, and I stopped. I couldn't think straight. That wasn't even fully me back there." He says, trying to explain. "I mean, yeah, I won't lie. I liked hitting his skull. But I saw red, baby, when he was trying to kiss your lips. My lips."

Belle cradles his head in her hands, gently now that the fight went out of her at his words. "Robbie love, you know I love you, don't you?" She mewls sweetly, tracing his lips with her thumb.

"Of course I do. It's the only thing I know somedays." He admits, leaning into her touch.

"Then help me to our room, get me an ibuprofen and some water, and come cuddle me." Belle directs, pulling away to sit up. She smirks down at his face, full of surprise at being forgiven so easily.

"I will love, I promise. As you say." Robbie swears, kissing her fingertips as he helped her into their room. "Lay down now, and I'll be back soon with your ibuprofen." He promises.

"You have five minutes." Belle warns, giggling a little as she swats his arse before rolling on her back to relief some of the pain.

Robbie was back in three minutes with water and ibuprofen. "Here you are, love." he gently helped her with putting it in her mouth and swallowing it, even though she could do it herself plenty well.

She humours him, though, and smiles brilliantly at him as she urges him to cuddle up against her.

"I love you." They breathe at the same time.


	23. Epilogue

~THREE YEARS LATER~

Belle was content; happy even as she played with the son she'd birthed two years ago. Baelfire Neal Gold was the apple of his parents eyes. And he loved them right back. They did nothing without consulting their little son, and he did the same for them. Robbie was healing nicely, and could now walk using a cane. Zelena and Milah had definitely tried to break them up in the past years, but so had Gary, and nothing was tearing them apart.

The best thing about Robert Gold was her. She did not think of herself vainly, but more of as an extension of Robbie. She was his other half, as he was hers. He would sing to her in the shower, even as he held her. He'd make her lunches when he thought she was going out somewhere. He was incredibly sweet, but more than that, he was hers. And she'd never let him go.

"Mama," Baelfire pulled at her sleeve. "Stap thinkin'." he told her, giggling. "Sorry baby, Mama was thinking about Papa." Belle giggled an admittance as she let herself be pulled back down and into the world of trucks. Then he paused at her confession. "What 'bout papa? Is his birthday soon?" Bae asked curiously.

"Well, no, but since Mama loves Papa, she thinks about him a lot." Belle told her son, smiling. "and I know Papa thinks 'bout Mama a lot too." She said fondly as she heard the door open.

Sure enough, it was Robbie and he stalked in behind her, laughing. "So sure of that, are you darling?" he teased her, kissing her in greeting. "Very sure." Belle smirked back.

"Good afternoon, husband." Belle said happily, kissing him back as he settled in beside her to play with their son. "'Ey beautiful." Robbie smiled brilliantly at her. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was wonderful. Bae and I played trucks all day." She giggled. "And then we ate the lunch you made us," she kissed him on the mouth again. "You're so sweet." She declared.

"Only for you." Bae and Robbie said at the same time. Robbie looked at his son, laughing. "Oh, you think Mama was talkin' to you, huh son?" he teased.

Bae shook his head. "No sir, but I know what you say. Everything's only for mama, or for me." Bae said with a smile.

"That's right." Robbie said, pleased. "Everything I do, I do it for you two." he promised as he pulled his family into a hug.

Life was good.


End file.
